I wanna be sedated
by tropical-london
Summary: Song-fic mabye more then one chapter. James' attempts to woo Lilly. It's funny. Ok i officially suck at summaries. Just read and review please!


**This is my firs fan fic ever so no flames please but constructive criticism is taken as well as compliments : )**

****

**Declaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**I Wanna be Sedated.**

"Are you sure this will work Padfoot?" James asked? "Positive" Sirius answered. "Is trusting Sirius such a good idea though?" said Remus with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey" said Sirius defensively. "I counted and I have been right THREE WHOLE TIMES!" "Maybe we shouldn't go through with this" James said nervously. "No, I think we should Prongs I mean if this doesn't work what else will?" said Remus. "It's worth a shot," squeaked Peter. **(AN/: squeaked Ha-ha.)**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made up the Marauders. They were the smartest, hottest, and most fun guys to be around. Their specialty was pranking.

James Potter or Prongs was about six feet tall with messy jet-black hair and deep brown eyes that girls could easily find themselves lost in. He had round glassed that sat upon his slightly long and thin nose. He had a lopsided grin, which made most girls weak in the knees. He was very built from quidittch. He was excellent in almost everything he tried except serenading Lilly Evans, the only girl not interested in him. He was head over heels **(AN/: Well not really heels since guys don't really where heels. Lol)** in love with her and all of Hogwarts knew it.

Sirius Black or Padfoot was a little taller then James with long shoulder length black hair that had an elegance James could never achieve. His beautiful blue and was also very built. His presence made most girls swoon. He was always making jokes and his name was quite ironic. He was actually very intelligent when it came to school but often was in trouble. As he was often caught saying, "I have common sense I just choose to ignore it." He and James set the record for the most detentions ever served in fifth year.

Remus Lupin or Moony was a little short then James and was a werewolf. In fact that is why they all had those nicknames. They all became amagini too go with him during full moon since animals wouldn't be hurt but humans would. He had sandy brown shag and grey eyes. He wasn't as built as James or Sirius but was still quite cute. More of the shy girls liked him. He was also the more sensible one.

Finally was Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail. Peter was very short only around five six or so. He was very scrawny with watery blue eyes and brown hair. No one really liked him as he was very quiet and didn't really have opinions of his own and just did whatever James and Sirius please. The other three marauders simply let him in because during first year Sirius was hit by a bludger and Peter ran to get help. He could be a good friend at times though. **(An/: I figured he was a death eater yet so I gave him some credit.)**

The four of them were in Charms. The professor was Professor Gordon, a bit of a ditzy old lady. She was rather boring and the only one seeming to listen was Lilly Evans.

Lilly Evans had red hair that fell to her waist and brilliant emerald green eyes. She was petite as she was only about five foot three. She was the top witch of her year and head girl along with Remus.

Her best friend was Emma Smith. Emma was about Lilly's height but her slimness made her seem a bit taller. She had tan skin and dark brown hair with blond streaks as well as almost black eyes. She a bit of a joker and often talked to the marauders (much to Lilly's displeasure). She knew how much James liked her and was always trying to get her to agree.

"Okay this is your cue Wormtail go!" whispered Sirius urgently. All of the sudden Peter was on the floor of the classroom moaning and clutching his stomach screaming in agony. Sirius thought he was a very good actor for such a quiet and dumb person. "OW!! OW!! My appendix. I think its about to erupt" Everyone in the class started to look frantic except of course James, Sirius, and Remus who pretended without much luck to. "Oh my Goodness! I better get you to the hospital wing" said Professor Gordon. "Class please continue your work" she said running out the door with Peter levitated on a stretcher.

"Part one complete" said Remus grinning. "Let's start," said Sirius anxiously with a grin on his face." "OI! Everyone we marauder have a show for you" he said. Most of the class cheered except Lilly and Emma.

"_Bandarius Reaprioro" _yelled James. Suddenly the classroom had turned in to a stage with seats. "This is getting out of hand," thought Lilly. ""I'm going to get a teacher!" "No your not Evans" said Sirius as he cast a spell on the door to lock everyone in from the inside. "Fine" muttered Lilly but it's your detention you're serving!" James, Remus, And Sirius grinned. Suddenly they took off their robes and underneath were punk rock attire. All of the girls screamed in delight. (Besides Lilly that is but she couldn't help admit how cute Potter looked with his leather jacket and studded bracelets. "EWW! Don't think that Lilly" she though.

The marauders wear all wore some type of bondage pants and James and Remus wore black band shirts and studded bracelets. They had leather jackets on as well with pins. Sirius wore no shirt much to the girls liking but a black motorcycle jacket. Sirius had his shag and Remus put his hair in a Mohawk. James' hair was too stubborn to do anything. They all got on stage as James went to the mic and Sirius picked up a guitar. Remus went to the drums.

"This song is for the most beautiful girl in the world... Lilly Evans" said James

"Oh brother " Lilly said to Emma but Emma could tell she was blushing.

James sang...

_**Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated**_

The girls were all screaming and the guy's bopped along. Lilly was quite impressed how well they could sing.

_**Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no**_

Sirius was no giving himself a solo and threw his jacket to some lucky girl in the class. (An/: lol. I could just imagine him doing that) Remus kicked in with the drums. Lilly saw Emma blushing and jumping up and down clearly enjoying herself. Lilly didn't want to give in to Potter's charm "no way I'm not going to fall for him" she thought.

**_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go....  
Just put me in a wheelchair and put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no_**

When James looked at her though and grinned she couldn't take it anymore and felt her knees go weak. She started bopping her head along.

_**Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no no no no no  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...  
Just put me in a wheelchair...**_

Everyone was know wild jumping up and down and Lilly found herself staring at James. She gave in completely and started laugh and felt herself blushing like cherry as she remembered this was all for her. Sirius jumped off the stage and landed on the audience.

**_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated_**

Everyone clapped along with the music and Lilly found herself doing it too. She didn't want the song to end. When it did though everyone was cheering them. They all grinned and the girls were already running to them.

"It's now or never" thought James as he cleared his voice.

"Ahem.. Thank you very much," The crowd cheered again. "As I said before this song is dedicated to Lilly Evans." "Lilly will you please just let me take you on one date?" "I promise that's all." "I really like you a lot and just want to get to know you better" James said blushing like mad. "AWW!" Sirius said "How sweet" Everyone laughed and then his or her eyes shifted to Lilly.

"Oh No what do I do?" Lilly thought trembling.

"It's just one date" Emma said "Give him a chance Lil just one."

"I guess I could Lilly thought it was sweet and it wouldn't hurt I guess" Lilly thought.

"OKAY James one date" Lilly said extremely surprised at herself as she was blushing.

Everyone started clapping and whistling.

"YES!!!" James said as he jumped off the stage and ran to Lilly giving her a peck on the cheek.

Surprisingly Lilly didn't reject it. She blushed though and James clearly embarrassed look even redder then her. Lilly just laughed.

Just in the nick of time Remus turned everything back as the Professor came back.

**THE END**

**AN/: NO FLAMES PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FIC. Please review though.**


End file.
